


Wait, what?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Wait, what? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Wait, what?

Rushing through the store, you had to get home. It was getting ready to storm, and you didn’t want to be caught in that. Ironically, that’s why you were out. Your two boys were at home, just around the corner. The oldest was eleven, and the youngest was seven. You trusted them long enough to grab a few things. If it was just you, you honestly wouldn’t have cared if it was just you. You could go without eating if the storm got that bad. You wouldn’t do that to your boys.

You finally made your way out of the store, just to run into someone. “I’m sor–” You cut yourself off when you looked up. Standing in front of you was a man that you never thought you’d see again. “I need to go.” You said hurriedly.

“Wait!” The man called as you made your way towards your house. “Y/N!” You ignored him, feeling his eyes on you. Hearing footsteps, you moved quicker. You made it into your house and locked the door. It wasn’t that you were afraid of him. You were simply afraid of letting him into your heart again. Taking a deep breath, you calmed yourself before moving through the house.

Neither of your boys were paying much attention to anything other than the game they were currently playing. They knew a storm was going to hit, and that power would probably go out. So, you really didn’t mind if they parked themselves in front of it until that happened. “Boys, I’m home!” You called out.

“Okay, mom!” They both replied, making you chuckle and shake your head. You were beyond thankful that they were close.

You quickly put away the groceries and found all the candles, lighters, flashlights, and anything else that would be helpful in a storm. You’d lived in this area for the past five years, and had become used to the storms. Both of your boys could sleep through them at this point. Your oldest, Oliver, had been used to living place to place. Until you found out about your youngest, Vincent, you were a hunter. Not the best choice for a single mother, but that’s how life went.

When Oliver was two, you’d met up with another set of hunters. The Winchesters- John, and Dean. You’d heard about another son, Sam, but he was off at Stanford. After crossing paths a few times, you started hunting together. You’d had your son young- sixteen, so you were close to Dean’s age. Dean was a good friend, but it was the older hunter that you warmed up to. Around a year after you’d joined up with them, you walked out. No note, no explanation. You left the hunting world altogether. You knew that it would have upset them, but you did what you had to.

A crack of thunder jarred you from your thoughts. What you weren’t expecting after that, was someone banging on the door. You were about to get it when you heard the door open, followed by Vincent’s voice. “Why are you out in the storm, mister?” You groaned. Great. Just great.

“I’m looking for your mom, is she here?” Your heart dropped.

Vincent turned to call for you, but you had already turned the corner. “Mom, this guy’s looking for you. I think he’s insane.” He shrugged, running off. You shook your head and laughed when you heard the game start up again.

You sighed. “You might as well come in. It’s only going to get worse before it gets better.” He nodded and walked in, shutting the door behind him. “I’ll make some coffee.” You motioned for him to follow you. Hearing yelling, you peeked into the living room. “_Hey_! Stop it. Do you want me to take the power cord?”

“No, mom.” They shook their heads.

“Then quit fighting, and just play the game.” You sighed and continued on to the kitchen. “So, how have you been?” You busied yourself with making coffee.

He scoffed. “_Really_? You walk out on us and that’s your question?”

Leaning on the counter, you sighed. “Please, don’t start, John. I had my reasons.” You said quietly.

“What?” He moved closer to you. “You didn’t leave a note! No calls! _Nothing_! We didn’t know what the hell happened to you!”

“Keep your voice down! Oliver barely remembers that part of our lives, and Vincent has no idea!” You hissed under your breath. “I’d like to _keep _it that way.”

He nodded, getting that. “I’m here now. And it looks like I’m here until this storm lets up. Might as well tell me why you walked out. I was left with nothing but a picture of us. That’s _it_. Wondering if I dreamed the whole thing. Over and over.” He sighed. “I know that I’m a selfish bastard. I know that I have my issues, but I thought that we were happy.” You chewed on your lip. “I wanted you! I wanted us!”

Licking your lips, you finished with the coffee pot and sat at the table, motioning for him to do the same. “I just couldn’t be in that life anymore.” You sighed. “It wasn’t _just _me I had to look out for.”

“We always looked out for Ollie. You know that! I looked at him like my son.”

Your eyes locked with his. “I wasn’t talking about _Oliver_.” Your voice was quiet.

John furrowed his brows, confused. “Wait, what?”

“I left almost eight years ago, John.” You sighed. “Vincent is seven and a half.” Watching his face, you wondered if he’d process this well, or if he’d get angry. “I couldn’t bring another child into that life. I had to run, I _had _to hide.”

“He’s mine?” He glared at you, and you nodded. “I take it that he doesn’t know who I am, judging by his reaction to me.”

You shook your head. “He knows your name, that he has two other older brothers, and that you travel. That’s it.”

He scoffed. “Where the hell does he think I’ve been?”

“I simply told him that we didn’t work out, and that you didn’t know about him. I told him that I couldn’t find you, because of you traveling.” You wiped a tear from your cheek. “Vincent, can you come here?”

“One second, mom! We’re almost through with the zombies!” He yelled back.

Silence took over for the next few minutes until they both came in. Oliver froze. “_Dad_?”

“Hey, buddy.” John smiled.

“Huh? I thought your dad died?” Vincent looked up at Oliver.

Oliver nodded. “He did, but I don’t remember him. I do remember _him_, though.” He pointed to John. “Is Dean with you?” He asked, perking up. Of course that’s what he’d remember from your hunting days.

John chuckled and shook his head. “No. He’s off with Sam, few hours away.”

“Oh, that sucks.” He sighed. “What’s he doing here, anyway?”

“Vincent, you remember me telling you about your father?” He nodded. “This is him.”

Vincent looked between you and John. “The _crazy _guy is my dad?” He blurted out. Oliver slapped his arm. “What? Only an idiot goes out in this kinda storm!” He defended himself.

“Vinny, shut it. He’s not crazy.” Oliver snapped.

“Don’t tell me to shut it!”

You got up, moving between them. “Oliver, go shoot some zombies or whatever. Vincent, sit.” You pointed to a chair.

“Mom! I haven’t seen Dad in ages.”

“There’s a storm. He’s not going anywhere. Now move.”

John looked at Vincent. He looked a lot like Sam, now that he got a closer look. “So. Vincent, huh?”


End file.
